


Grease

by Juun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to see Grease. Tony hates suits. Natasha says "whipped." And, a plot twist that you probably saw. Tony's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grease

**Author's Note:**

> Complete for now. Might add to it.

"The Play house? are you joking?" I looked at my boyfriend with disbelieve. My boyfriend, Steve Rogers - THE Captain America was asking me, "Iron Man" to a date at a dumpy play.

"But... It's Grease..." Steve looked at me with those eyes, as he continued "I was alive in the 50's. I know that the musical's newer... but..."

And how the fuck could I deny this man, my love, anything?

"What time do you want? there's three shows." I admitted my defeat.

With a vibrant smile, Steve replied "the last one. 7 pm."

~The next day~

"Woah! You're taking him to the PLAY HOUSE?! Natasha snorted, adding "someone's whipped."

"WHAT?! I heard the word 'whipped!'" Loki ran in, the quasi-incestuous masochist, running out from the room he shared with Thor.

"Not THAT kind of 'whipped.'" Natasha rolled her eyes.

"not ANY kind of whipped! I... Just want him to enjoy himself." I spat.

"Why?" Thor came into the room, wondering what Loki was up to, no doubt. "Are your sleeping rituals not enough for the Captain of America?"

"Not EVERYTHING is about sex..."

"oh, I would certainly say other wise~" Loki chuckled and winked at his "brother" before being bridal style carried back to the bedroom.

Meanwhile, in the basement that my sexy man had claimed as his bedroom, Steve was looking around though his wardrobe, pulling out tie after tie after... Suit?! Did he expect me to wear a suit too? Oh Shit... This may have been a bad idea. I was climbing back up the stairs when-

"Leaving so soon?"  
well... fuck. Now what? Then I realized I was still holding his gift. 

"I got you something." Well, technically I stole it from an online website... But's it's the thought, right?  
I handed him a CD, the words "Grease OST" crudely written in sharpie on it. Then, we (by which I mean he) fumbled around with an old stereo until "summer lovin'" started to play. Steve chuckled, and my heart was soaring. I started leaving the room, (Praying he wouldn't ask me what I was going to wear) when he was completly giggling at me. I started to say something but then I realized- My mouth was busy. I was singing to a song I only vaguely recall listening to with my mother at about age seven. At this realization, I had nothing left to lose.

"Summer days, Drifted away. Oh La Ah those summer nights~ Tell me more, tell me more!" At this point, Steve was folded over in laughter. Heck, I was laughing too. we  
finally calmed down and-

"So, what are you wearing?"

"..."

"Tony!" he sighed. "This is important to me! I mean, I always wear casual stuff when you say it's too much... please?"

"I'll wear one, fine...fine. But no more suits until our wedding."

"Huh? I...What? Are...Are you proposing?!"

"No, I'm not proposing. I just hate formality."

"oh. well... I guess. I mean, I don't know if anything will come up that may require a suit before then... But, okay. As of this moment, deal."

and so, I wound up walking out the door hand in hand with Steve... In a suit. And, I could swear I heard Natsha whisper "whipped" as we walked out. 

~One Grease Play Later~

 

We were driving back. I asked Steve, "what did you think?"

"It was pretty inaccurate, and the ending scared me a little... But, the music was good."

"ah, well now you have that sound track. You can listen to the music until it makes you puke."

"yeah, thanks. I love you" He replied.

We where in the driveway, I had Clint ready with a camera. I stepped out of the car. I waited for him to completly be standing on the pavement when I said. 

"I love you, too." I got on one knee, box in hand and said

"You're the one that I want."


End file.
